Club Glee
by fran hudson berry
Summary: Finn es un chico normal que recibe granizados a diario y Rachel es la capitana de las porristas y la chica mas popular del instituto. ¿se enamoraran al conocerce en el club glee? Finchel
1. Chapter 1

**Siempre me pregunte que pasaria si la historia fuera al revez, que Rachel fuera popular y Finn no, bueno aquí esta lo que pasaría segun yo. que lo disfruten y dejen sus opiniones :D**

Fin pov.

Hoy es el primer día de clase y eso no podía ser bueno, no se si voy a poder aguantar otro año en este estúpido instituto, no puedo esperar a terminarlo. Bueno, las vacaciones fueron muy buenas, fueron tres meses libres de granizados en la cara, golpes, empujones y encierros en el baño, me junte con mi familia, amigos y lo pase bastante bien. Pero la felicidad tenía que terminar con el comienzo del año escolar. La mayoría de los chicos de mi edad estarían felices de volver a ver a sus amigos pero para mi es como un infierno volver. Mi único amigo en el instituto es Kurt, él es muy amable y hacemos lo posible para protegernos mutuamente, aunque estoy bastante seguro que es gay por varias razones, le encanta la ropa y los diseñadores, nunca a tenido una novia, bueno yo tampoco, pero nunca me responde cuando le digo lo bonitas que son las animadoras y algunas veces me mira extraño pero él nunca lo a admitido y la verdad es que no me importa, Kurt es mi amigo y lo acepto como es.

Llegue temprano al instituto, habían muy pocas personas. Caminaba lento por el pasillo ya que no tenía ningún apuro pero reiteradamente miraba en todas direcciones por si había algún peligro, peligro generalmente significaba los jugadores de football pero estos siempre llegaba tarde así que tenía un tiempo de relajo. Siempre pienso en enfrentarlos y darles un buen golpe para que paren de molestar, además soy bastante alto como ellos el único problema es que golpearlo significa pelear y pelear significa coordinación entre manos y piernas cosa que yo no tengo y probablemente terminaría en el suelo con varias partes de mi cuerpo rotas… así que por ahora voy a tratar de mantenerme alejado de los problemas.

Camine hacia mi casillero, lo abrí y guarde mis libros. Lo peor del comienzo de las clases aparte del equipo de football para mi era elegir un taller, para la mayoría de chicos es divertido elegir uno ya que solo se inscriben en lo que mas tienen talento, el problema es que yo no lo tengo. Decidí comenzar a pensarlo ahora que tenia tiempo, camine por el pasillo y me detuve en la pared en donde se encontraban los papeles para las inscripciones, los mire detenidamente… habían llamativos colores y letras comencé a leerlos uno por uno para ver todas las opciones que tenia, definitivamente no entraría al club de cocina de nuevo ya que el año pasado casi termino sin un dedo de mi mano. Empecé a ver de arriba hacia abajo, club de matemática… no, soy muy malo con lo números, club de jardinería… no tengo paciencia, club de cocina… por el bien de mis manos no, club de ciencias… prefiero no hacer explotar el instituto, basquetbol… no tengo coordinación, danza… si como si pudiera bailar, arte… no, mis dibujos son los de un niño de cinco años, natación… no gracias prefiero no terminar ahogado… y así iba descartando uno por uno, ya me estaba dando por vencido cuando vi un taller que nunca había visto probablemente era nuevo, club glee, nunca había pensado en cantar, mi mamá me había dicho que tenia bonita voz y solo tendría que ponerme en una esquina y cantar eso sonaba bien, no lo pensé mas y me anote feliz, era primera vez que estaba emocionado por un taller. Después de eso fui al baño, ya no quedaba tanto tiempo para que tocaran el timbre, cuando salí de este Kurt me estaba esperando en mi casillero.

- hola Kurt. – le dije contento.

- hola ¿Cómo estuvieron las vacaciones?

- Muy bien y las tuyas.

- bien… hey adivina en que club me inscribí.

- ¿en cual?

- club glee.

- en serio, yo igual eso es genial.- eso era muy bueno, aunque sea iba a conocer a alguien en el club.

- si.

En ese momento me desconecte de la conversación porque la capitana de las animadoras Rachel Berry estaba entrando por el pasillo, ella era la chica más popular de el instituto, la mas bonita y sexy, he estado enamorado de ella desde siempre como todos, ella es perfecta, excelente bailarina, es inteligente y lo mas raro ella es buena, a diferencia de las demás animadoras que son muy crueles con los demás, nunca he visto a Rachel reírse de alguien o decirle algo malo a nadie. Pero ella nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo un chico cualquiera y además tiene novio, Puck el capitán del equipo de football, no se como alguien tan buena como ella puede estar con el, probablemente el peor chico del mundo.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que la estaba mirando fijamente.

- ¿Finn? Finn ¿me estas escuchando? – me pregunto Kurt sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Qué?

- Te he estado hablando hace mucho rato y no me estas poniendo atención.

- Perdón me desconcentre. – Kurt miró en la dirección en que yo estaba mirando.

- Nunca va a pasar ya lo sabes.

- ¿nunca va a pasar que?

- Tú y Rachel Berry, te he visto como la miras, bueno como la miran todos, ella es demasiado popular.

- si ya se pero es que ella es tan… bueno mírala.

- si como sea no va a pasar.

- si se. – le dije enojado, porque no podía tenerla, era injusto. – bueno que me estabas diciendo.

- No importa ya me tengo que ir a clase nos vemos en el club glee.

- chao. – le dije y me dirigí a mi clase.

Rachel pov.

Hoy es el primer día de clases, estaba muy emocionada de volver a ver a mis mejores amigas, Santana, Quinn y Brittany, no podía esperar a ser la capitana de las animadoras por otro año, ver a mi novio y divertirme mucho este año. Sinceramente me gusta mucho mi escuela ya que todos me conocen y son amables conmigo, creo que esa es una de las ventajas de ser popular, claro que también hay muchas desventajas… bueno ahora no voy a pensar en eso hoy es el primer día de clases y lo voy a disfrutar.

Camine felizmente hacia la entrada del instituto con una sonrisa en mi cara, era emocionante esta de vuelta, iba casi saltando por el pasillo directo a ver a mi novio, estaba ya acostumbrada a que todos me miraran, algunas miradas de envidias y otras de admiración, honestamente no entiendo esto de la popularidad ya que la mayoría de las personas no me conocen realmente y la mayoría del tiempo me siento sola… ¡no de nuevo! Dije que iba a disfrutar este día. Entonces vi a mi novio apoyado en la pared con un granizado en la mano, corrí hasta el y lo abrace.

- Hola preciosa. – me dijo.

- Hola ¿como estas?

- Mucho mejor ahora que llegaste.

- Me alegro.- Le dije y lo bese, el me abrazo mas fuerte y comenzó a bajar su mano por mi cintura… en ese momento lo detuve.

- No acá Puck estamos en el instituto. – le dije seria.

- Bueno como tú digas. – entonces trate de cambiar el tema y me fije en el granizado en su mano.

- ¿Tienes sed?

- ¿Por qué?

- Por el granizado.

- A por esto… no, solo se lo iba a tirar a un perdedor que pasara por aquí. – ahí esta lo que mas odio de Puck, no soporto que abuse de otras personas, no soporto a nadie que lo haga claro que casi todos mis amigos lo hacen.

- Por favor no Puck.

- ¿Qué?

- No hagas eso sabes que me molesta, nadie se merece tener granizado en la cara.

- Por favor Rachel esos perdedores se lo merecen.

- En serio Puck no lo lances.

- Pero si no lo hago me voy a ver débil.

- Tanto te importa lo que digan de ti.

- Si, tengo una reputación que proteger.- lo mire con lo brazos cruzados muy enojada.

- Está bien. – dijo votando el granizado a la basura. - Pero solo lo hago por ti.

- Gracias significa mucho para mí. – lo bese en agradecimiento, entonces el me abrazo fuerte de nuevo y yo me aleje rápidamente.

- Ya me voy a clase… ¿vamos juntos?

- No… creo que me voy a saltar la primera hora.

- Pero Puck acabamos de empezar el año y ya vas a faltar a clases.

- No, es solo la primera te prometo que voy a la segunda.

- Está bien nos vemos después.

- Que tal un beso de despidida.

- No lo creo. – le dije sonriendo y entonces me fui.

**ojala que lo hayan disfrutado...**


	2. Chapter 2

**hola, si se que me demoré mucho en actualizar pero tenía mucho trabajo del colegio y no tube tiempo, como sea aqui se los dejo, que lo disfruten :D**

* * *

**Chapter/capitulo 2 **

**Club Glee  
**

Rachel pov.

Camine hacia la sala de español que era mi próxima clase con el señor Shuester, la clase se paso muy lenta lo único que quería es que terminara para ver a Santana, Brittany y Quinn en el entrenamiento de las animadoras. Cuando por fin la clase término me dirigí al gimnasio después de anotar que tenía una prueba de español para mañana.

Mis tres mejores amigas ya estaban en el gimnasio cuando entre, camine rápidamente hacia ellas para saludarlas.

- ¡Rachel! – dijeron todas al unísono.

- ¡Hola chicas!

- Hola ¿Cómo estas? – me pregunto Quinn.

- Muy bien ¿y ustedes?

- Bien. – me respondieron. - ¿y como estuvieron las vacaciones? Estamos muy enojadas porque nos abandonaste… es broma pero te extrañamos mucho.

- Yo también las extrañe chicas… y las vacaciones estuvieron increíbles tres meses en la playa fueron las mejores vacaciones del mundo… claro que hubieran sido mejores con ustedes, el próximo año me tienen que acompañar.

- Claro definitivamente necesito broncearme. – dijo Brittany.

- No lo necesitas estas preciosa. – le dije.

- Gracias, te extrañe mucho.

- Cambiando de tema… como están las cosas con Puck. – me pregunto Santana.

- Muy bien hablamos por teléfono todos los días en vacaciones.

- Pero no te das cuenta, este año vas a ser de nuevo capitana de las animadora y él va a ser capitán del equipo de football… van a ser la pareja mas popular del instituto por otro año, ¿no es genial?

- Si… eso creo. – no se si me encantaba la idea de ser la pareja mas popular, era bastante presión.

En ese momento entro Sue, todas nos agrupamos en el centro de la cancha.

- ¿Cómo están chicas? … No, no me respondan no me interesa, espero que hayan descansado porque tenemos mucho trabajo. Pero primero Rachel…

- Si entrenadora.

- Te voy a nombrar capitana de nuevo esta bien.

- ¡Muchas gracias! entrenadora no la voy decepcionar.

- Eso espero, ahora muéstrenme la coreografía, ¡Rápido! ¡Rápido!

Nos ubicamos en nuestras posiciones y comenzamos a bailar, hicimos una coreografía que siempre practicamos pero no nos coordinamos mucho, eso no le iba a gustar a Sue, cuando terminamos todas miramos atentamente a su cara para ver su reacción.

- eso fue… ¡Horrible!, me dieron ganas de arrancarme los ojos, vamos a necesitar mas practica… hoy todas se van a quedar esta tarde hasta las ocho para ensayar.

- Pero entrenadora es que… tengo una prueba de español mañana. – le dije aunque sabia que no le iba a importar.

- Bueno ese no es mi problema Berry, eres capitana tienes que asumir las consecuencias o quieres que te cambie.

- ¡No! No importa solo es español.

- Así se habla, ahora sigan practicando ¡rápido!

Finn pov.

Las clases se pasaron lentas y muy aburridas, no puse nada de atención, estaba pensando en cualquier otra cosa. Luego de una larga mañana tocaron el timbre, salí de la sala y me encontré con Kurt en el pasillo.

- ¿Como estuvieron las clases? –me preguntó.

- Aburridas, casi me quedo dormido.

- Finn tienes que empezar desde ahora a poner atención si quieres que te vaya bien.

- Si se, voy a poner atención y voy a estudiar o lo que sea que tenga que hacer lo voy a hacer… ¿feliz?

- No mucho, no pareces hablar en serio.

- Estoy hablando en serio, por favor no empieces a hablarme como si fueras mi madre.

- Bueno ya, como sea estas listo para la primera junta del club glee.- dijo emocionado.

- Si estoy listo vamos.

Caminamos por el pasillo hacia la sala, la puerta de esta estaba abierta, entonces entramos.

La sala era relativamente pequeña, estaba llena de instrumentos musicales y sillas, había solo cuatro personas en ella, una era el sr. Schue que es profesor de español y las otras tres eran estudiantes. Así que íbamos a ser solo cinco por ahora una idea que no me desagradaba para nada. El sr. Schue nos saludo y después todos nos sentamos un una silla.

- Bueno chicos bienvenidos al club glee, ya sé que por el momento somos pocos pero tengo fe que luego se van a ir integrando nuevos miembros, nuestra junta de hoy va a ser muy corta porque no tengo mucho tiempo pero la vamos a aprovechar lo mas que podamos. A la mayoría de ustedes los conozco pero ustedes probablemente no se conozcan, así que uno por uno van a pasar adelante y se van a presentar.

El primer chico que paso adelante se llamaba Artie y estaba en silla de ruedas, luego una chica llamada Mercedes y luego una llamada Tina.

Después de presentarnos el sr. Shue hablo algo de la importancia de la música y luego la clase terminó, Kurt y yo salimos de la sala y comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo.

- y ¿Qué te pareció el club?- me pregunto Kurt.

- Me gusto especialmente porque somos pocos.

- Si los chicos pareces agradables.

- si...

Rachel pov.

Eran las ocho de la tarde y Quinn, Santana, Brittany y yo seguíamos ensayando, pero ahora inventando una nueva coreografía. No teníamos música así que comencé a cantar para poder llevar el ritmo, generalmente me gusta cantar, siempre canto cuando estoy sola o cuando estoy en la ducha creo que no soy muy buena pero no me importa.

Cuando fueron las ocho y media decidimos terminar el ensayo para irnos a nuestras casas.

- ¿nos vamos juntas Rachel? – me pregunto Quinn.

- No, váyanse ustedes yo tengo que ir a buscar algo y además hoy me voy en mi auto.

- Bueno como quieras chao.

- Chao.

Luego de despedirme fui a los camerinos a buscar mi mochila pero me sorprendí al ver al sr. Schuester sentado en una silla.

- Hola sr. Schuester. – lo salude confundida. - ¿Qué hace aquí?

- Hola Rachel, lo que pasa es que tenia un poco de trabajo así que me quede hasta tarde.

- Ah.

- Pero no quería hablarte de eso… lo que pasa es que casualmente escuche por un momento su ensayo y bueno… ¿Rachel eras tu la que cantaba?

- Bueno… si… eso creo… ¿porque?

- ¿y me preguntas porque? Rachel…tienes una excelente voz.

- ¿yo? ¿En serio?

- ¡Si una de las mejores voces que he escuchado, tienes mucho talento!

- Gracias sr. Schuester en realidad no lo sabía.

- ¿No lo sabias?... a, si hay otra cosa… este año estoy a cargo del club glee, y Rachel… seria un honor tenerte ahí, serias cantante principal… ¿Qué te parece?

- eee… sr. Schuester de verdad que es un honor que me invite pero honestamente apenas tengo tiempo de ser la capitana de las animadoras, ensayar las coreografías y además estudiar para sacar buenas notas… en serio lo siento mucho pero no puedo.

- Si… entiendo, que lastima pero igual piénsalo la oferta sigue en pie.

Guau el sr. Schue me había invitando a unirse al club glee, todavía no me lo creía, nunca me había considerado como una buena cantante y tampoco nunca nadie me lo había dicho, lastima que no tengo tiempo.

Estaba en mi cama recostada con mi libro de español abierto tratando de entender algo pero se me cerraban los ojos, había quedado agotada con el ensayo de hoy, luego de muchos intentos fallidos por mantenerme despierta se me cerraron los ojos y me dormí.

Me arrepentí de no haber estudiado mas el día anterior en la mitad de la prueba de español, realmente no sabía nada, me iba a sacar mala nota, luego de que termine la prueba se la entregue al sr. Schue y este la reviso de inmediato. Unos minutos después sonó el timbre y yo estaba tomando mis cosas para salir.

- Rachel, no te vayas necesito hablar una cosa contigo.

- Esta bien.

Espere a que todos salieran de la sala.

- ¿Qué sucede sr. Schuester?

- Revise tu prueba y reprobaste Rachel, eso es raro, tu usualmente obtienes buenas notas.

- Si lo se pero con todo el trabajo de las animadoras no tuve tiempo, en verdad lo siento.

- Yo también lo siento Rachel pero se lo voy a tener que comentar a tus padres.

- No, no por favor prometo que voy a mejorar.

- Bueno te voy a dar dos opciones, la primera: le digo a tus padres, y la segunda: es que como castigo te unas al club glee por dos semanas.

- ¿Qué? Lo siento sr. Schuester pero parece como si estuviera buscando escusas para que yo entre al club glee.

- Entonces… ¿llamo a tus padres?

- No, no esta bien me uno al club pero por solo dos semanas.

- Muy bien entonces nos vemos esta tarde.

Entonces no tengo otra opción que unirme al club glee… pero por alguna razón no me molesta tanto, bueno tengo que ver la parte positiva siempre son buenas las nuevas experiencias.

Finn pov.

Iba caminando hacia el auditorio ya que el club glee se iba a reunir ahí, entre rápidamente porque estaba un poco atrasado y me senté junto con los demás que habían llegado primero que yo. El Sr. Schue estaba en el escenario y comenzó la clase.

- Que bien que llegaste Finn, ahora comencemos la clase, bueno hoy por fin los voy a escuchar cantar ya que no tuvimos tiempo la clase pasada.- ¿escucharnos cantar? ¡O no! Ni siquiera sabia de que se trataba y ya estaba nervioso. – Pero antes de empezar les quiero informar que tenemos una nueva integrante en el club glee, Rachel ven aquí.

¿Rachel? No podía ser ella… entonces ahí apareció caminado por el escenario ella con su uniforme de animadora, Rachel Berry pero ¿que hacia aquí y porque se quería unir al club glee?, no es que me desagrade la idea.

- Rachel va a estar con nosotros dos semanas o quizás mas no lo se… bueno Rachel puedes ir a sentarte. – ella bajo del escenario y se sentó junto a nosotros. – Ahora esto es lo que vamos a hacer les voy a dar cinco minutos para que decidan una canción que se sepan y luego la van a cantar delante de todos, ya que una de las cosas mas importante de cantar es saber improvisar, entonces los cinco minutos empiezan ¡Ya!

¡O no! Ahora estaba mas que nervioso, como iba a cantar en frente de todos o peor como iba a cantar en frente de Rachel ¡o no!, cálmate, cálmate trataba de decirme a mi mismo.

Pasaron los cinco minutos y gracias a dios decidí una canción. Luego el sr. Schue dio el orden en que íbamos a pasar, primero Kurt, luego Tina, después Artie, Mercedes, Rachel y por ultimo yo.

Kurt cantó una canción de una obra de Broadway o algo así y lo hiso muy bien en realidad es muy talentoso, al igual que Tina y Artie que también tienen muy buenas voces, y esa chica Mercedes canta excelente. Cada vez estaba más nervioso, ¡¿como iba a cantar en frente de todos?!

Era el turno de Rachel, ella se levanto delicadamente y subió al escenario, se notaba que estaba nerviosa ya que no paraba de juguetear con su cabello, pero cuando la música comenzó se detuvo y se acercó al micrófono. En el momento en que ella cantó la primera nota todos quedamos con la boca abierta, especialmente yo, no podía cree lo que escuchaba, su voz es como… es difícil expresarlo con palabras, asombrosa, espectacular, increíble, irreal… nunca me imagine que tuviera tanto pero tanto talento. Cuando termino de cantar todos la aplaudimos con mucho entusiasmo hasta creo que al sr. Schue le cayeron algunas lagrimas.

- Guau, Rachel eso fue impresionante.- dijo el Sr. Schue. – y por ultimo Finn es tu turno.

Respire hondo y subí al escenario, había decidido cantar Can't fight This feeling, me la se muy bien ya que siempre la canto en la ducha. Entonces comencé a cantar, trate de no mirar a nadie para no descontarme. Cuando al fin termine todos me aplaudieron y el Sr. Schue me dijo que tenía mucho talento, después bajé del escenario felizmente, nunca me había gustado tanto un taller.

- Bueno chicos estoy muy impresionado, tienen mucho talento y eso lo demostraron hoy. Ahora les voy a contar acerca de la tarea de la próxima clase, yo los voy a agrupar de a dos para que elijan una canción y la canten como un dúo, muy bien… Tina tu voz sonaría muy bien con la de Artie así que ustedes van a trabajar juntos, Kurt tu vas a trabajar con… Mercedes y Finn con Rachel.

¡¿Queee?! ¿Yo iba a trabajar con Rachel? Como iba a poder cantar con ella o peor como iba a poder hablarle, iba a hacer el ridículo, como me iba a concentrar con ese uniforme que siempre lleva.

- En este tiempo que nos sobró de la clase se pueden reunir con su compañero para comenzara a hablar de canciones, manos a la obra. – dijo el sr. Schue emocionado.

Los chicos comenzaron a reunirse, Tina con Artie y Kurt con Mercedes pero por alguna razón me quede pegado a mi asiento. Rachel estaba sentada al otro lado, la mire y ella me miro con cara de pregunta. Ya se, yo debería ir hacia ella pero mis piernas no me obedecían y estaba comenzando a sudar, esto no iba a ser bueno.

* * *

**Gracias por leer, y ya se que Rachel y Finn todabia no se hablan pero les prometo que en los proximos capitulos habra mucho mas de Finchel. dejen su opinion :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**hola perdon por la demora...**

**Gracias por los comentarios de Hannita, ClauBerry y amy  
**

*** los personajes de glee no me pertenecen...**

* * *

**chapter/capitulo 3  
**

**Conociendonos  
**

Rachel pov.

Me sentí muy bien cantando en el escenario, fue muy divertido, creo me está gustando el club glee. La tarea de la próxima clase parecía interesante, me había tocado trabajar con un chico llamado Finn, ya lo había visto antes creo que está en mi clase de matemática o algo así.

El sr. Schuester dijo que nos reuniéramos con nuestro compañero, así que miré al chico pensando que el vendría hacia mi, pero por alguna razón me miro nervioso y no se movió de su asiento. Entonces me levante y camine hacia él.

Finn pov.

¡O no!, Rachel se levanto de su asiento y caminaba directo hacia mí, respire hondo y traté de calmarme. Ella se sentó mi lado y me miró.

- Hola. – me dijo sonriente.

- Hola. – respira Finn respira, solo es un ser humano.

- Soy Rachel, tu eres Finn ¿cierto?

- Si… probablemente nunca me hayas visto, no soy muy popular y todo eso.

- En realidad si te había visto, creo que estas en mi clase matemática, ¿no? - Guau ella me conocía.

- Si, soy el chico que se sienta al final, aunque puede ser que este la mayor parte de la clase durmiendo. – ella soltó una pequeña risa, muy adorable.

- Claro.

- ¿En serio me habías visto? Casi siempre paso desapercibido, bueno algunas veces me siento casi invisible. – que patético me sentí.

- Honestamente eres demasiado alto como para pasar desapercibido y menos invisible. – nos reímos juntos, por un segundo olvide que estaba hablando con Rachel Berry la capitana de las animadoras, la chica mas popular del instituto y sentí que estaba hablando con Rachel una chica muy simpática que acababa de conocer, en verdad hablar con ella era muy fácil y natural.

- Me gusto mucho la canción que cantaste, tienes bonita voz. –dijo Rachel.

- Gracias, pero tú… tú estuviste asombrosa, no sabia que cantaras.

- Yo tampoco sabía. – dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- cada vez era mas fácil hablar con ella.

- Claro.

- Me sorprendió verte en el club glee, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Bueno…la verdad es que reprobé una prueba de español y tenía dos opciones, que llamaran a mis padres o venir por dos semanas al club glee como castigo.

- oh… lo siento.

- La verdad es que estoy disfrutando bastante mi castigo.

En ese momento el timbre sonó.

- Me tengo que ir…entonces después nos juntamos. – dijo Rachel levantándose.

- ¿Qué? Juntarnos…

- Si, para ensayar la tarea.

- Aaaa, claro.

- Nos venos.

- Nos vemos.

Ella se despidió y se fue. Aun no lo creía, había hablado con Rachel Berry, ella es tan agradable, no había sido difícil hablar con ella todo lo contrario fue muy fácil, era una muy buena amiga… espera ella era mi amiga o no… ¿Qué era?... no sabia sin éramos amigos pero no podía parar de extrañarla aunque se hubiera ido hace un minuto, quería verla de nuevo, hablar con ella de nuevo.

- ¿Finn? ¿Estas vivo? – me pregunto Kurt sacándome de mis pensamientos y haciendo sonar sus dedos en frente de mi cara.

- Si, que pasa.

- No se dime tú, desde que tocaron el timbre te quedaste como estatua sentado aquí, ¿estas bien?

- Si… eh ¿vamos?

- Vamos.

Salimos del auditorio y comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo.

- Y… ¿Qué te pareció la clase?, los chicos son muy talentosos ¿no? – dijo Kurt.

- La clase estuvo bien. – muy, muy bien. – y tienes razón todos tienen mucho talento.

- Esa chica Mercedes que me toco como compañera es muy simpática, ¿Qué tal tu compañera? – pregunto con tono irónico.

- eh… ¿Rachel? Si ella es agradable. – dije con tono desinteresado o lo intente.

Entonces Kurt se comenzó a reír.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté enojado.

- Por favor Finn, puedo verlo en tu cara, no puedes estar más feliz de que Rachel sea tu compañera, es mas te aseguro que si estuvieras solo saltarías de alegría. Deberías haber visto tu cara cuando hablabas con ella, admite que te gusta mucho, te gusta demasiado.

- Bueno… quizás.

- ¡Por dios Finn porque siempre tienes que ser así con tus sentimientos, hasta una estatua hablaría mas que tu!

- Bueno… ¡me gusta!, ¡me gusta demasiado! Y si, me encanta que ella sea mi compañera, ¿feliz?

- Si. – Dijo riéndose – yo sabía.

- Pero igual no importa, porque ella tiene novio…

Estábamos a unos a unos pocos metros de nuestros casilleros, cuando observe que Karofsky y otro chico se acercaban sospechosamente con granizados en sus manos directo hacia nosotros, mire a Kurt rápidamente y luego cerré mis ojos instintivamente y espere el golpe… tan pronto como mis ojos se cerraron algo frio me golpeo fuertemente la cara, un frio muy conocido y al que ya estaba prácticamente acostumbrado.

- Eso va para los novios. – dijeron y luego continuaron su camino.

Abrí mis ojos y tanto Kurt como yo estábamos cubiertos de granizado.

- ¡Oh no! Mi chaqueta nueva.

- ¡Maldita sea! Yo me voy a cambiar. – dije enojado.

Rachel pov.

Salí del auditorio caminando calmadamente, la clase había sido muy buena, por primera vez pude cantar en público y mi compañero Finn era un chico bastante amable.

Estaba guardando mis cosas en mi casillero cuando mis tres mejores amigas llegaron corriendo hacia mí.

- Hola chicas, que están haciendo.

- Rachel… ¡tenemos que hablar contigo! ¡Urgente!

- Si claro ¿Qué paso?

- No acá – dijo Quinn. – en privado, ven.

Me tomaron del brazo y me llevaron hacia la cancha de Football que estaba vacía.

- Ahora me pueden decir que paso.

- Hay Rachel por favor dinos que es mentira. – dijo Santana.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Por favor Santana no puede ser verdad. –le dijo Quinn a Santana. – ¿Cierto? Rachel.

- ¡¿Qué cosa?! Díganme de una vez o si no me voy a enojar.

- Bueno… - comenzó Quinn. – hay un rumor… de… que… tu…

- De que yo… ¿Qué mas?

- De que tú entraste al club glee. – dijo Santana de una vez.

- ¿Eso es todo?– dije aliviada. – pensé que era algo mas grabe.

- Pero no nos respondiste. – dijo Brittany. – es verdad o no.

- Bueno si es verdad.

- ¡¿Qué?! – dijeron al unísono.

- Rachel explícate por favor. – dijo Quinn histérica.

- Bueno es verdad estoy en el club glee.

- ¡¿Qué?¡, ¡¿Por qué?! No puedes Rachel no puedes unirte al club glee.

- Chicas no se preocupen es un castigo, reprobé una maldita prueba de español y el Señor Shue me dio como castigo dos semanas en el club glee.

- Entonces no entraste voluntariamente fue un castigo… ¿eso es todo? – preguntó Santana.

- Sip

- Hubieras empezado explicando eso Rachel nos asustaste, pensamos que te habías unido al club de perdedores.

- De verdad lo siento mucho Rachel, debe ser horrible estar en ese club. – dijo Quinn.

- La verdad es que no es tan malo y los chicos son simpáticos.

- jajaja- rio Santana. – buena broma Rach.

Finn pov.

Caminaba lentamente hacia mi próxima clase, lamentablemente era matemática, la clase que mas odio, la mas aburrida y claro la clase en donde tengo peores notas, puede ser por el hecho de que me duermo todo el tiempo o mas probable por el hecho de que es la única clase que comparto con ella, como voy a aprobar si miro a la profesora y para mi es como si estuviera hablando en otro idioma además tengo a Rachel Berry sentada delante de mi con su increíble uniforme de animadora.

Entré a la sala y me senté en mi puesto usual, en la última fila en la esquina. La clase estaba por comenzar cuando Rachel entro, camino hacia su puesto, delante de mi, me sonrió y luego se sentó. No podía estar más feliz, de que ella me conociera.

La clase pasó lentamente como siempre luchando por mantener mis ojos abiertos. Cuando la profesora termino de dar la clase nos dejó los últimos minutos libres para conversar.

Cuando me estaba acomodado para tomar una corta siesta, Rachel se dio vuelta y me sonrió de nuevo.

- Hola. – me dijo alegremente, guau ella me estaba saludando y todo gracias a la tarea del club glee, nunca había estado mas agradecido del sr. Schue…. ¿Por qué me esta mirando así?... a claro no le contestado.

- Hola, como estas.

- Bien ¿y tu?

- Bien. – dije bostezando.

- Parece que las matemáticas no son lo tuyo ¿no?

- Para nada, las odio. No entiendo absolutamente nada.

- Claro nadie entiende nada si se pasa la clase durmiendo. – reímos juntos.

- Y… has pensado en alguna canción para la tarea, a mi no se me ocurre ninguna.

- En realidad si había pensado en algunas, ¿porque no nos juntamos?, tienes algo que hacer después de clase. – dijo Rachel.

- No.

- Entonces… nos vemos en la biblioteca.

- Si claro.

Rachel pov.

Sonó el timbre y salí de mi última clase, había quedado de acuerdo con Finn de juntarnos en la biblioteca para decidir una canción. La verdad es que no podía estar mas agradecida con el sr. Schue, Finn es un chico muy agradable y honestamente es muy atractivo.

Iba caminando por el pasillo hacia mi casillero para guardar mis cosas cuando alguien me saludó.

- Hola linda. – me di vuelta y era Karofsky uno de los mejores amigos de mi novio.

- Hola Karofsky. – le dije, entonces noté algo en su mano. – ¡Espera que vas a hacer con el granizado…! - no me escuchó y siguió caminado directo hacia un chico, pero no cualquier chico, era Finn. Conocía bastante bien a Karofsky para saber lo que iba a hacer, entonces le tocó el hombro a Finn y le lanzo el granizado directamente a la cara.

- ¡Oh Siii! segundo granizado en el día. – dijo Karofsky y luego se marchó.

Definitivamente iba a retar a Karofsky luego pero antes corrí hacia Finn que se estaba limpiando lo ojos.

- ¡Oh no! Finn ¿estas bien?

- A Rachel, Hola. – dijo, al parecer no me había visto. – Si estoy bien. – entonces sacó una toalla de su casillero y se comenzó a limpiar torpemente.

- No puedo creer que te haya hecho eso.

- Tranquila, creo que ya estoy acostumbrado.

- Pásame eso. – le dije, le quite la toalla y comencé a limpiarle la cara, tuve que ponerme en puntas de pie, es realmente alto.

-Gra… Gracias. – me estaba mirando profundamente a los ojos y mantuvimos contacto visual por varios segundos.

- No creo que esto salga tan fácilmente, mejor vamos al baño.

- Bueno.

Lo tome de la mano y lo lleve al baño de hombres, como ya las clases se había acabado este estaba vacío. Lo senté en una silla y le comencé a lavar el pelo.

- Guau parece que tienes experiencia. – dijo sorprendido.

- Bueno cuando puedo ayudo a alguien a limpiarse.

- ¿en serio? No sabía que hacías eso.

- algunas veces... y con respecto a eso voy a hablar muy seriamente con Karofsky, no puede estar lanzando granizados a las personas.

- No creo que le importe lo que le digan… es segunda vez en el día que me tengo que quitar granizado de el pelo.

- Eso es tan injusto.

- Si se… créeme que me digo eso todos los días.

Finn pov.

Ahí estaba yo en una situación que nunca me imagine que pasaría, en el baño, cubierto de granizado y Rachel Berry lavándome el pelo…

- Ojala yo pudiera hacer algo para evitar esto… siempre trato de convencer a Karofskypara que tenga un poco de respeto con las personas pero nunca funciona.

- Y nunca va a funcionar… porque tendrías que hablar con todos los estúpidos idiotas del equipo de football pero a ninguno convencerías ya que todos son unos inútiles… - descargue toda la rabia que tenía sin darme cuenta con quien estaba hablando. Ella bajo su mirada tristemente… claro, que mejor manera de agradarle a una chica que insultando a su novio, como soy tan idiota… - Lo siento… yo no quise… yo en verdad lo siento. – me disculpe torpemente.

- Está bien. – dijo tristemente. – en el fondo tienes razón, está mal que Puck haga eso.

Aunque ella acepto mi disculpa ya no hablaba tan emocionada como lo hacia antes de que yo metiera la pata… así que decidí cambiar de tema.

- Hablando de otra cosa… dijiste que habías pensado en una canción para la tarea del club ¿no?

- Si… podríamos aprovechar de ponernos de acuerdo ahora ya que no creo que podamos ir a la biblioteca.

- Claro, y cuales son tus ideas.

- Bueno estaba pensando en hacer una canción que no fuera moderna.

-Y ¿has pensado en alguna?

- En realidad si estaba pensado en… Don't stop believing… me gusta mucho esa canción creo que seria buena idea, no que piensas tu.

- ¿Que?... estas hablando en serio. – le pregunte, asombrado ya que Don't stop believing era una de mis canciones favoritas y en mi opinión una de las mejores canciones de todos lo tiempos.

- Oh… si no te gusta podemos elegir otra… - dijo avergonzada pensando que su idea me había desagradado.

- No, me encanta la idea, es solo que me sorprendí porque es una de mis canciones favoritas.

- ¿en serio? Es de mis favoritas también.

- Entonces parece que ya tenemos una canción.

- si me alegra que estemos de acuerdo. – concluyo sonriendo.

Le di como respuesta una sonrisa involuntaria.

- Bueno… creo que ya termine, tu pelo esta limpio.- dijo mientras se lavaba las manos. – toma aquí esta la toalla para que te seque… aaaaaaah!

Ella había tomado una toalla, pero al acercase a mi tropezó con algo y cayo sentada en mi regazo y la abrace por la cintura para que no se callera... nuestras caras estaban a escasos centímetros…

- mm gra… gracias. – dijo aclarándose la garganta.

- no… no… em… no hay de que. – dije y me quede mirando sus labios, sus preciosos labios ya que no podía pensar claramente teniéndola tan cerca…

Continuamos mirándonos por algunos segundos hasta que ella rompió el silencio…

- es… esto… tienes un poco de em… granizado justo ahí.- dijo mientras de acercaba mas a mi cara aun sentada en mi regazo y pasaba su dedo por la comisura de mi labio y retiraba los restos de granizado… mientras hacia esto la mire directo a los ojos, grandes y hermosos ojos café adornados por largas pestañas.

- eres realmente hermosa. – dije si pensarlo, solo salió de mi boca involuntariamente.

En ese momento la distancia entre nuestros rostros fue disminuyendo poco a poco a tal punto que podía sentir su aliento, mis ojos se mantenían cerrados pero los abrí solo para comprobar que este momento era real, ella también abrió sus ojos y me miro profundamente, entonces su expresión cambio de tranquilidad a confusión y bajo su rostro para mirar sus manos y luego ponerse de pie.

- mm… eeh… bueno… esto… mañana… nos… nos vemos… si… y… eem… ok. – dijo nerviosa y luego se fue.

Me quede sentado por unos minutos pensando.

Después recogí mis cosas y me fui a mi casa.

* * *

**si les gusto dejen comentarios... sus opiniones son importantes para mi. :D**


End file.
